boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Walter Edge
Walter Edge is the United States Senator from New Jersey played by Geoff Pierson. The character is based on the real politician of the same name. Biography Season 1 Atlantic County Treasurer Nucky Thompson invites Senator Edge and Jersey City Mayor Frank Hague as guests of honor to his birthday celebrations in Atlantic City. He pays for suites at the Ritz Carlton Hotel for both men and arranges their dates for the evening, telling his assistant to ensure that they get laid. Nucky believes that Edge is the key to Atlantic County receiving the Road Appropriations money he is hoping for, knowing that there is $30,000,000 to be distributed across the state. ("Anastasia") With the band in full swing and the dance floor busy Nucky eats dinner with Commodore Louis Kaestner, Hague, Edge and their dates at Babette's Supper Club. Hague tells a sexist joke involving domestic abuse. Edge turns the subject to Women’s suffrage and Nucky recalls Edge as a supporter of the movement. Edge says that he is in public. Kaestner says he is for suffrage so long as women vote Republican. Hague says the Democrats have a similar attitude. Alderman Damien Fleming stands behind the guests of honour, also with a date. Nucky believes the movement will succeed with 32 states having ratified already. Kaestner believes the suffragettes all need sex; his date says that she does. Nucky says that they should not be afraid and just need to fulfil women voters' wants. Edge wonders what it is that women want and Hague says it does not matter. Hague jokes that Edge is assuming that women have minds at all. Lucy says she has brains and Nucky tries to quiet her. The Commodore asks for Lucy’s opinion on the League of Nations. Nucky explains that it was an international political summit in Paris three weeks prior. Lucy has no opinion but likes the sound of Paris and asks Nucky to take her. Edge observes that she is a thinking woman. Nucky asks Lucy to fetch him a drink and glares at Kaestner before saying Lucy may not be the best example of woman voters. ("Anastasia") Later, Nucky introduces Edge to Margaret Schroeder. Edge offers a drink and Margaret declines, admitting that she is tee total. Nucky explains that she is a member of the Women’s Temperance League. The politicians nod and Edge notes the awkwardness. Hague asks if Margaret is a suffragette says that she is not officially one but that she comes from Ireland, where women already have the right to vote and that this is true of most civilized countries. Nucky is impressed with her argument. Edge says that they are trying to protect women from the hard truths of life in America. Margaret suggests that this is illogical as women are being denied a meaningful part in their own lives. Edge believes it is a shame Margaret has this attitude and she points out that most women feel the same way. Margaret jokingly suggests that the politicians must have experienced that withholding a woman’s desire must surely result in the woman withholding something the man desires. Edge smiles and asks for clarification. Margaret says that she means alcohol and Edge says the women have not done a good job, raising his glass. Margaret says the party has just begun and Hague tells Edge that he has met his match. Nucky offers to show Margaret to the dressing room. ("Anastasia") Nucky uses a private room for a discussion with Edge and Hague while Eddie Kessler watches the door. Edge tells Nucky that they need to be realistic with a Democrat for governor. Nucky is concerned that the road appropriations money he is expecting will go to Hague. Hague comments that people in Northern New Jersey need roads too and Nucky disagrees. Edge says there is plenty of money to share and Nucky says that he wants his there and then. Edge says that there are limits and Nucky reminds Edge that there were no limits when he helped Edge to run for governor and then the senate. Edge believes he has thanked Nucky enough and compliments his ability as a campaign manager. Nucky explains his need for better transport infrastructure to sustain Atlantic City’s tourism based economy. Hague points out that Nucky also needs roads for bootlegging and asks for plain speaking. Nucky insists that Hague’s constituents do not need the funding as much and says that Hague is looking for a payoff. He demands that Hague give a figure. Hague pauses and says he needs to make some calculations. Nucky jovially complains about Democrats and Edge urges Nucky to be more bipartisan. Nucky jokes that Edge is already packed for the Whitehouse. Edge becomes more serious suggesting that he might be able to aid Nucky by controlling Governor Edwards if he makes it to the Whitehouse. Nucky is annoyed by the lack of certainty and Edge refuses to be drawn into a firm commitment. Edge finishes his drink and asks for a Pimms cup. Nucky seethes when the drink is unavailable. Edge tells Nucky to relax, reminding him that he cannot expect to have everything. ("Anastasia") At his office Senator Edge's aide announces the arrival of a case of Pimms from Nucky. Nucky’s note says that he does expect to have everything. ("Anastasia") Hague later warns Nucky that Edge is unlikely to help him with the road appropriations funding because Edge is a silent partner in a Jersey City paving company. ("Family Limitation") Edge attends the 1920 Republican National Convention in Chicago, Illinois and hopes to win the Vice Presidential nomination. Edge tracks Nucky down in a hotel bar jokes that Nucky is Marley’s ghost. Nucky jokingly wonders why Edge is in town assuming Edge is looking for the Vice Presidential nomination. Edge jokes that he had not considered it and laughs. They exchange pleasantries and Edge asks Nucky to attend a reception hosted by Warren Harding’s campaign manager Harry Daugherty on his behalf. Nucky wonders who cares about Harding and Edge tells him that it is Daugherty who is worth knowing. Edge claims that he has a pressing engagement that is preventing him from going himself and Nucky jokes that he should not press on her too hard. Edge wags a finger at Nucky and says that his friend knows him well. Edge assures Nucky that they will gain power together at the convention and that the sky will be the limit. Nucky reminds Edge that his primary interest is in funding for better road’s to Atlantic City. Edge nods and confirms that Nucky will see Daugherty. Edge moves on to another table of delegates. Nucky later attends the reception as asked. ("Hold Me in Paradise") The next night Nucky eats dinner with Edge in the hotel restaurant. Edge says that despite Chicago’s reputation for fine meat his money is on the Occidental in Washington DC. Nucky catches the reference to money and jokingly asks when Edge last paid for a dinner. Edge counters that it was immediately after William McKinley was elected in 1897. Eddie comes in with news of a casino heist in Atlantic City for Nucky. Nucky excuses himself, saying that he needs to get to a phone. ("Hold Me in Paradise") Nucky's brother Eli Thompson has been shot and he leaves the convention early. Before Nucky goes he strikes a deal with Daugherty to support Harding provided that Edge does not get the Vice Presidential nod he wants in revenge for Edge giving the road funding to Hague. Edge catches Nucky as he pays his hotel bill and says that he got his message. Nucky explains that he has to go home and Edge wonders who will control their delegates. Nucky tells Edge to ask Hague. Edge plays dumb; Nucky tells him that they have known each other for years and that he expects him to speak plainly. Edge reminds Nucky that he is a US Senator and Nucky asserts that he will never reach a higher office before stating his belief that he promised the road money to Hague. Edge denies having done so and Nucky angrily warns Edge not to insult him. Edge says that it was just politics and promises to make it up to Nucky from the White House. Nucky tells Edge that the only chance he has of entering the White House is on a guided tour. Harding receives the nomination and Calvin Coolidge is unexpectedly nominated as his running mate shattering Edge's dream. ("Hold Me in Paradise") Season 2 Nucky is arrested for election rigging but develops a plan to escape the charges by taking them to federal court and using his influence with Attorney General Harry Daugherty to have them dismissed. Edge visits Daugherty in his Washington, DC office. They shake hands and Edge explains that he has been discussing the proposed bureau of veteran’s affairs with Charlie Forbes. Daugherty claims that it is a worthy affair and Edge jokes that it could even benefit veterans. Edge calls Forbes a criminal and says that a constituent wants him to launch a subcommittee to investigate the proposal. Daugherty digs deeper asking if this constituent has other concerns. Having established his leverage, Edge reveals that his constituent is upset about the assignment of Charles Kenneth Thorogood, an inexperienced prosecutor, to Nucky’s case. Edge demands a replacement in order to deflect his interest in the bureau. Daugherty nods acceptance and puffs on a cigar. ("The Age of Reason") Season 3 Edge sends a message congratulating Nucky when he is given the St. Gregory's Award by the Catholic Church. He is later seen heading a Senate commitee investigating Harry Daugherty and the United States Department of Justice. Edge questions Secretary of the Treasury Andrew Mellon on whether the efforts of the Treasury Department to enforce prohibition are being undermined by the Justice Department. Mellon states that the arrest stastics of his Treasury Department compared to the conviction record of the Justice Department speak for themselves. Relationships *Nucky Thompson - Political enemy (deceased) *Harry Daugherty - Political associate Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:Businessmen Category:Historical figures Category:Politicians Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Washington DC